mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian Timeline
13,000 BCE * The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time. 5,200 BCE * The Murandian Empire reaches the apex of its power. 5,145 BCE * In a decisive battle, the Murandian Empire's keep at Murantia is captured by forces of the Palavenate, ending the war between the two rival forces. 3,180 BCE * General Tenerus Lennet, a turian warlord believing himself called by the spirits to unite the peoples of his world, begins the March of Glory, a generations-spanning conflict that would eventually unite the turian people and found the Turian Hierarchy itself. 3,000 BCE * Completing his grandfather's mission, General Ciprit Lennet subjugates the last of the independent turian clans beneath his banner. Forcing a meeting between all of the former chieftans, Lennet signs the Understanding of Cipritine, formally founding the Hierarchy and the capital of Cipritine on that same day. 463 BCE * The turian Unification War begins. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space begin a war amongst themselves. 450 BCE October * 19th '''- Gothis Colony is eradicated by Parthia Colony. 449 BCE * After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions in the Unification War. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades. 704 CE * The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the Krogan Rebellions. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again. 706 CE * The volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy, trading economic services for military protection. 710 CE * Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline. 858 CE * The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. 879 CE * The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions. 2157 CE April * '''4th- The turians make violent first contact with another spacefaring race: humanity. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. * 30th - The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. June * 27th - Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. July * The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. 2168 CE * Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later. 2183 CE * Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. Category:Timeline Category:Turian History